


Sweet as Pie

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne ships Derry, F/M, Gen, Jerry ships Shirbert, Not Canon Compliant, Shirbert feelings, Slice of Life, friendly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Just an afternoon in the life of Anne and Gilbert picking apples for a pie after school. Friendly (and perhaps slightly flirtatious) teasing is had.





	Sweet as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before 3x03 happened. I decided that I'm going to keep it as it was, though it doesn't affect things terribly much. Just a little less sad. (Same can apply for 3x04, but it doesn’t have to have not happened in order for this to make sense.)
> 
> I should also note that I am in no way an expert on French, let alone Quebecois and what it might have sounded like at the turn of the century), so I try not to use too many words, but Jerry does pepper his sentences with it, so I did a little looking to make sure I was using the right words in the right place.

“Until tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow!” Anne blew a kiss to Diana before whipping around and nearly skipping through the autumn woods toward Green Gables.

She shouldn't be so happy that Diana didn't have as much time to spend with her lately, but it did mean she could visit Mary and Bash and Delphine while Marilla was still helping them out. Mary didn't need nearly as much help now, but Marilla seemed to enjoy getting out of the house, so as long as nothing needed tending do, Marilla tried to go over once or twice a week.

More and more, these visits were also starting to mean that Anne saw Gilbert. And more and more, she was finding that she looked forward to that as much as everything else.

“Anne!”

Anne started. How long had he been following her? She'd thought for sure she was behind him when she and Diana had left.

“On your way to meet Marilla?”

Anne nodded, stopping to wait for Gilbert to catch up. “I thought you'd left ahead of me.”

Gilbert shrugged as they continued on. “It's a nice day; I guess I just wanted to take the time to appreciate the scenery.”

Anne giggled. “You sound like me.” She was about to say more when Gilbert smiled back at her, and her heart started doing a bit of a jig. She blinked rapidly, then continued, “I suppose Queens Academy will have different scenery. I don't fault you for wanting to memorize as much of Avonlea as possible.”

“I'll certainly miss it. It's a place... not quite like any other.” Gilbert gave her a speculative look.

“I-I think everyone must say that about where they live,” Anne stuttered. “But Avonlea is certainly special.”

Gilbert made an agreeing noise and changed the topic to their latest course of study in biology. It wasn't one of Anne's favorites, but she'd resolved to be supportive of Gilbert's ambition, and he'd certainly listened to her ramble on at length about her favored subjects, so she figured she owed him for that.

Their conversation got them all the way to the Blythe-Lacroix farm. Gilbert took an apple and tossed it to Anne, who caught it and took a bite after using her apron to clean it. She pulled a face, and Gilbert's eyes widened, but Anne started laughing. “It's fine. Sweet, and just a little tart.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Marilla mentioned she'd make a pie, so...” he grabbed a sack. “I figured I'd give her enough for two.”

Anne contemplated her apple. “Make it enough for three, and you have a deal.”

Gilbert laughed and began collecting apples. Anne set down her books, put her apple on top of them, and joined in. They were working their way around the bottom of one of the trees, and as Anne reached for one, Gilbert reached over her for it, and handed it down to her. Anne looked back over her shoulder. “I had it,” she said softly, depositing it in the bag.

“So did I,” replied Gilbert.

Anne quickly moved to a different tree. “Dellie's getting so big,” she offered. Delphine seemed like a safe topic.

Gilbert nodded. “She's crawling now, and trying to pull herself up to stand.”

“It seems like she learns so fast. It's amazing.”

“Yeah, it is.” Gilbert grimaced. “She's also been teething, though, so she's up at all hours. Mary and Bash do their best to keep her quiet, but there's only so much you can do.”

“Oh, I remember Mrs. Hammond's twins going through that. It's not pleasant for anyone involved...” Anne took a calming breath as she tried not to drift back into unpleasant memories.

It didn't escape Gilbert's notice that Anne's attention had gone inward. He wasn't sure if he should comment on it. Anne was resilient, but she had to be, with a past like hers, but it clearly took a toll.

After a moment, though, she was back. “You're slacking on the apple-picking,” she teased with the start of a grin. “I think I must have grabbed at least a pie's worth by now.”

“Not everything's a competition,” Gilbert shot back playfully.

“But it's so much more fun when it's a game!” Anne countered.

Gilbert let out a laugh. “Well, if we're playing to win, shall I just come over and just pick the ones you're going for?”

“Don't you dare!” Anne hurried to pop some apples into her apron, which she was using as a basket. It worked until Gilbert came over and just started stealing them out of her apron. “Gilbert!” She dumped the rest into the sack and patted her apron as clean as it would get before taking the sack of apples Gilbert was holding out to her.

“I hope you enjoy Marilla’s pie,” he said as she took the sack.

“You know she’s making one for you,” Anne told him with a smile.

Gilbert picked an apple and tossed it between his hands. “Will you make one if she doesn’t?”

Anne laughed. “I fear my pie-making skills would leave you very disappointed.”

“You can’t be that bad,” Gilbert assured her. “Marilla’s brought us samples of your baking a few times now.”

“Pies are a very delicate business, Gilbert.” Anne took another bite of the apple she’d been given earlier. “But the good news is that like many things, one can improve with practice, so if you really want to sample my efforts, I will make sure you have the opportunity. Just when I’ve gotten better.”

“Fair enough.” Gilbert watched as Anne gathered her things before bidding her goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Anne replied, and set off.

* * *

“_Ben?_” Jerry prompted as Anne walked up to Green Gables with the sack of apples (and without Marilla, who wanted to chat with Mary a little longer). When Anne pretended not to hear, he repeated in English with a sly smile, “Well?”

Anne rolled her eyes. “Well, _what_, Jerry?”

“You tell me; you're the one who was forever about getting Home. And I see you stopped off before that.” Jerry removed his gloves and caught the apple Anne tossed to him. When she made to go inside, he said a little more seriously, “Come on; don't make me ask directly about Gilbert. We both know you don't like it when I do that.”

“So why do you do it?”

“_Sacr__a__ment_...” Jerry rarely swore. Anne was taken a little aback. “Because he's crazy about you! And because you're crazy about him! Honestly, you act like you didn't gaze into each other's souls and forget about me completely the first time I saw you two together...” Jerry shook his head.

“What about you and Diana?” Anne prodded.

Jerry laughed. “Come on. First of all, I can admit my feelings, unlike some people. Second, it's not like anything can ever really happen. Not now, anyway.” His smile dropped a little, and Anne realized she’d gone a little too far. “But I can still appreciate a beautiful lady when I see one.”

Anne bit her lip. “Jerry...”

Jerry waved a hand. “It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

But it was. Diana was Anne’s best friend, and Jerry was like a brother. There might be nothing she could do, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have thoughts about it. She resolved to talk with Diana about it, as she had less of a sense of what Diana thought.

“Here.” Anne offered him the bag. “Take some home with you. There’s more than enough.”

Jerry dutifully pocketed some of the apples. “_Merci_, Anne.”

Anne smiled and took the bag inside and started preparing the apples. She wanted to be ready to learn when Marilla returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should be clear that Gilbert was not creeping on Anne. Boy just genuinely appreciates Avonlea. And also Anne, but we've plenty of time for that yet.


End file.
